narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Scenario
Scenario (シナリオ, Shinario), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh SABOTEN, sebagai akhiran kelimabelas dan sekaligus terakhir dalam versi Jepang Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Berjalan dari episode 203 sampai 220. Lirik Rōmaji= Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara Kakenukete yuku yari no ame ga futtemo Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo Kanaete miseru kizu ga fukaku nattemo Shinji tsudzukete ima no bokura wa aru kara Me wo sorasazu hashiri tsudzukete yaru Moshimo mirai ni hikari ga nai to iwaretemo Kaete miseru subete no omoide terasu yo ima sugu Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara Kakenukete yuku yari no ame ga futtemo Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo Kanaete miseru kizu ga fukaku nattemo Shinji tsudzukete ima no bokura wa aru kara Me wo sorasazu hashiri tsudzukete yaru Itsumademo kawaru koto no nai omoi wo Mijuku na tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru Moshimo mirai ni hikari ga nai to iwaretemo Kaete miseru subete no omoide terasu yo ima sugu Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Daremo ga wasurete nakushita shinario wa Yume no kotae wo nokoshita mama iro aseteru Omoide ni wa mada dekinai Nakigao ja owarenai Sameta yoru no uta wa kieta Boku wa hoshi ni naru Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru kara Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Donna chikara modo no uta yori mo Kimi no kokoro wa hikatte iru kara |-| Bahasa Inggris= The key to my rusted heart is always nearby Laughing I want to find happiness that has no shape Even if by opening it a rain of darkness starts falling The huge dream that can’t be voiced I’ll grant to you even if it deepens my wound Believe in us because then we Can keep talking without looking away If one day you realise that there’s no light in your life I’ll change that, and illuminate All your memories, directly I bet God is testing our hearts If something briefly catches your ear in this world I bet you’re trying to find my song I’ll always be waiting near your dreams to catch hold of your song The key to my rusted heart is always nearby Laughing Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Iruka Umino * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Kankurō * Temari * Gaara Trivia * Akhiran lagu ini menunjukkan penampilan seluruh tubuh Naruto dalam Bagian II. Kategori:Lagu